The system log (syslog) protocol is a protocol that allows for an event-based logging service over a network. Using this protocol, a syslog sender (e.g., a device such as a router operatively coupled to a syslog server) transmits small text based messages (e.g., messages usually less than 1024 bytes) to a syslog server providing information in the form of data logging, system status information, and other information related to the health of a network.